


Providence

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Love, every other character is merely mentioned, ish ish, it's only 400 words long there's not much room to make studies, that's the sole thing here really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: For a woman so hateful, Lucretia's life and death revolved solely on love.
Relationships: Quintus Lentulus Batiatus/Lucretia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Providence

So many would claim otherwise. So many would believe to hold proof against it and the Gods as their witnesses, but those were lies and folly. Falsehoods of the worst sort. No one held love in higher regard than Lucretia. No one lived for and sacrificed more for love than her.

Tears would break from her eyes at the mere thought of love, such was the hold it had on her, the weightened burden, the blissful strength. Her body would quiver, break down and contort from the pain of love, but be hardened, regained and replenished by the very same force.

All of it had a purpose. All of it was _her._ How else would anyone survive the constant flogging of body and mind? Her pain was guided by love. Love existed only in pain. All the humiliations she had endured, the grieving losses that viciously carved into her bosom until the greatest loss of all came so punishingly, taking away Quintus from her. She had already lost Gaia, and Crixus, and their child. She had already been forced to endure the sneer and despise of those who deemed her inferior, the disdain of Pater Familias, and of Ashur, and _her dearest friend_ Ilithya and her spiteful husband. So many despicable actions Lucretia had done for one sake.

Yet Lucretia prevailed.

All for a simple, immense and undisputable truth.

Love guided her until the end, always reassured her of its higher call.

Why else would any of it come to pass? Why else would she be alive to stand tall once more? Why else would Ilythia have _her_ child in her body?

Love was laced with pain, and pain was love, a paradox keenly aware by many but truly accepted by few. And Lucretia was the one.

 _Her_ child and Quintus' grew warmingly and surely in the womb of a despised woman who much grieved Lucretia. So much pain brought this child to the world. Yet it was a blissful blessing from the Gods, who were her true witnesses. They saw her for what she truly was: the most worthy, the one who perceived and embraced the strings of pain and love as one and the same.

In the end, Lucretia died smiling, tall and righteous, bent but unbroken, coated in warm blood of her victims and with her child in her arms to meet with her husband in the Afterlife, for everything had gone exactly like it was supposed to. And love had prevailed.

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Obviously I don't own anything related to Starz's Spartacus.


End file.
